Sora-anne
by JKWilliams
Summary: Sorato - Don't like, Don't read.


Well hello all. Im back with yet another song fic. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a new chapter of the Elite out yet. I've hit a snag in the story. I promise that I will come out with a new chapter soon. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE SONG "SUSANNE" BY WEEZER.  
  
I got the idea for this story from my friend Benji. He told me to download this song from him in Napster and I did. I had never heard of it before but I automatically loved it! Its a great song! So, this story is dedicated to my friend Benji, my own personal Matt, lol!  
  
  
  
  
Sora-anne  
  
  
  
Susanne, you're all that I wanted of a girl  
You're all that I need in the world  
I'm your child, make me blush, drive me wild  
Susanne, your all that I wanted  
  
  
  
  
Matt smiled as he looked down at Sora in the audience. She was always there when he needed her, or when anyone needed her. He didn't know what he would do without her. He sang the lyrics to the song that his band played but he was really substituting her name in. He had chosen this song because it was so ironic how it fit their relationship.  
  
  
  
  
When I met you I was all alone  
Cold and hungry crying on the phone  
You baked me brownies and said don't you cry  
And gave me the coat off your back  
  
  
  
  
He had met Sora in camp, but so much had gone on in the digital world that he hadn't gotten a chance to really know her. He had also thought that she had a thing for Tai then, so he didn't want to interfere. After spending all that time in the digital world constantly around other people, it was hard going home and being alone again.   
  
  
  
  
One day he had gone home from school, and it had really hit him that he was alone. The sheer silence of the apartment was killing him. The phone had rung and it was his father explaining he was going to be working late again. A tear had slipped down his cheek at the thought of spending another night alone. While hanging up the phone there had been a knock at the door and he went to answer it.   
  
  
  
When he opened the door, there was Sora standing there with a pan of brownies. He lost it then when she said, "I was alone for the night and wondered if you wanted some company? I brought some brownies." He found out later that her mother had called and told her that she was working late as well and Sora, rather than spend another night alone, had decided to spend it with a friend. Her eyes had seemed to tell him she knew exactly what he was going through.   
  
  
  
  
He had hugged her and then she had smiled one of her stellar smiles. The had spent the evening talking and laughing. When he had walked her out of the building that night and to her apartment she had been so worried about him not having a jacket to walk back home with and had even offered him her own. She had been willing to give him anything. It had floored him.  
  
  
  
  
Even Izzy, Slash, and Axl Rose  
When I call you put 'em all on hold  
And say to me that you'd do anything  
And all I can say is that   
I haven't much I can give you in return  
Only my heart and a promise not to turn  
But I sing to you everyday and every night  
Susanne, I'm your man  
  
  
  
  
Over the months their friendship had bloomed and they had become even closer, like her and Tai, but something more. The first time that he felt something more for her was on his concert on Christmas Eve. She had suprised him by bringing some cookies as a present.   
  
  
  
That night, while he was playing the concert his thoughts kept returning to her. He had searched for her among the crowd to find her sitting with Tai. Jealousy had swept over him but then he had noticed that her eyes were only on him and that Gabumon was sitting in-between the two, so he could watch out for her. He had then smiled and continued to play his best for her. It was then that Dark Tyrannomon had attacked and they all had had to evacuate. He had seen Sora in trouble from across the auditorium and his instincts had kicked in automatically. Immediately he had run to her and protected her.   
  
  
  
  
Yet again, saving the world had gotten in the way of him talking to her after all of that. It had really kicked in that he felt something more for her when they had gone to pick her and Yolei up in Russia. Sora and Yolei had mentioned something about some guy taking them out and Matt's jealousy had turned to anger. How dare someone else take his girl out to dinner!   
  
  
  
  
He expressed his feelings about that subject the next night when they were online together:  
  
  
  
  
Matt_Ishida1: I can't believe that you would actually go out with some guy you've never met.   
  
  
Sora_Crest_of_love426: Matt, don't get mad. We didn't actually go out. It was just a thing. You know how Yolei is and I find it's contagious. Besides, I would almost think that you were jelous, lol.  
  
  
Matt_Ishida1: I'm not jelous! I just don't think that you should do things like that. It's not like your lacking in guys who are totally in love with you or anything.   
  
  
Sora_crest_of_love426: What is it to you? Your not my boyfriend so I can talk and flirt with any guy that I want. You and I aren't even dating!   
  
  
Matt_Ishida1: Well then, maybe we should start dating then!  
  
  
  
  
So, that had started them dating. He had taken her out to plenty of places. They hadn't made anything official, but everyone else had begun to suspect they were official. When they were all tailing the kids that had the dark spores in them; Izzy, of all people had commented.   
  
  
  
  
"Does it bother you that Tai and Sora are together?" he had said.  
  
  
  
  
Matt had to think for a moment about that. Tai and Sora were together and watching after this one girl. "No. Besides, Tai knows how I feel about Sora. I trust Sora." He had said something along those lines. It had been true then and it was true now.   
  
  
  
  
Looking at her now, smiling up at him as he sang, he knew he wanted to make it official. He loved Sora. She had supported him in everything that he did. Even when everyone else thought he had lost it, she had understood and stood by his side.   
  
  
  
  
Susanne, your all that I wanted of a girl  
You're all that I need in the world  
I'm your child, make me blush, drive me wild  
Susanne, your all that I wanted ... of a girl.  
  
  
  
  
Stepping off the stage he went straight to her. She smiled and was about to tell him how well he had done, as she always did after a concert. But, he didn't give her the chance to talk. He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.   
  
  
  
  
It was the kind of kiss that makes your heart stop. It expressed everything that he was feeling towards her. He wanted everything that he had just been thinking about to reflect in this kiss. She was his best friend, as well as someone he really cared about.   
  
  
  
  
Breaking the kiss he kept her in his arms, unaware and uncaring of the people watching them. She looked up at him all breathless like. He smiled and winked at her. It was these little moments in life counted the most. In his arms was the girl of his dreams and if he played his cards right, she'd stay in his arms forever.   
  
  
  
  
She kept staring at him and started to bat her eyes in the way that drove him crazy. "Matt, did that mean what I think it meant?"  
  
  
  
  
He grinned again and said, "Yes Sora. I love you and I want to make us official."  
  
  
  
  
She smiled one of her smiles again, then showing that she loved him in return, she kissed him back. He tightened his arms around her ,and knew he would never let her go.  
  
  
A/N~ Well, what do you think? Please read and review and tell me what you think!  
  
  



End file.
